Prompt One Shots  Death Note
by ChocoCoatedLemons
Summary: A collection of one shot prompts for Death Note to celebrate my  return. It'll be a mix of pairings, situations etc, warnings will be per prompt. Rated M for safety.
1. Hello, World

**Good morning World!**

I left a year ago – due to the RedBooton Issue. However, I missed you guys and your amazing reviews and support. So, I decided to come back!

To greet you, I bring you a Prompt Challenge my friends set me.

It's Death Note fandom, and these are the prompts.

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Desperate_

_Tongue_

_Seven_

_Beep_

_Teeshirt_

_Music_

_Lamp_

_Lion_

_Rising_

_Obsessed_

_Animal_

_Rough_

_Fire_

_Sound_

_Morning_

_Laughter_

_Colours_

_Blood_

_Manic_

I love you guys, so I bring you the first one I chose to do – in the next chapter. Go enjoy!

Hello, world.

How are we feeling today?


	2. Desperation

**Author's Note**: I thought this was shit, personally XD I'm sorry about it. This is the first prompt from my little mission.

**Warnings**: Death mention, little spoiler, not much XD

**Disclaimer**: HI. Not mine, never was, never could be, never will be.

**Dedication**: Myself. For getting back on .

...

* * *

><p>Desperation wasn't normally a part of a Wammy child's life. They were generally well-organised, quiet, and obviously intelligent. But desperate?<p>

No.

But there were exceptions.

Everyone who had been at Wammy's at the time remembered B's agonised few months spent watching A approach his demise, as yet unaware of the depression which would cause his to end his own life. B's frantic mutterings had haunted the corridors for the better part of a year.

Desperation.

Another good example was how, as soon as Near had beaten Mello's record test results, the blonde's temper exploded. No one had expected a reaction that bad – most of the children were too introverted to show emotions that strong, that violent.

Desperation.

When Mello left Wammy's House, Matt felt a little part of him break off and leave with the blond. As time passed, he realised this part had been his logic. The lonely, lonely days and months after Mello's disappearance were bleak and lonely… But the years after were frenzied, hours spent trying to track him down, find sightings of him. These attempts became Matt's life until Mello finally called and told him to come.

Desperation.

Maybe the exceptions to the desperation rule were the true Wammy's children.


	3. Lamp

**Author's Note:** I enjoyed writing this one more than Desperation XD The prompt was Lamp, and I decided to write it Mello POV, about L. SPOILER. YOU WERE WARNED.

**Warnings:** Not much. SPOILER .

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Death Note, just own the prompts.

**Dedications:** My prompters. XD Rasp and Erin.

_And awaaaay we go!_

* * *

><p>Lamp<p>

L. You were the light hovering over the orphanage we lived in, slept in, dreamed in. Dreams were encouraged – to be analysed the next day by the other kids, sometimes by one of the psychologists who lurked around in offices with their hands folded over each other and little rimless glasses perched on their noses.

L. You were the shining star we were all supposed to aim for, no matter the cost, no matter tha price or pain. No matter how often new children, orphans (mostly), were brought in and their barriers stripped down, emotions attached to parents, family, siblings, homes pulled away, new barriers brought up to protect them from the harshness of the fight for your name.

L. When Kira(Killer) reached out and broke your bulb, pulled the cord and took your light away from Wammy's House, I felt part of me die. It's the part that now doesn't cry out when I pull triggers, strap down limbs, and turn over knife handles to find the right grip for my cold, steady hand. By society's standards, I do awful things. But I know that, while you wouldn't approve at what I've resorted to, you'd understand why I do it. You would understand the need to make things better, stop the bad guy from winning no matter what. But it gets so messy, so nasty, dirty. And I stopped caring, after you left.

When your lamp light was switched off, I felt part of me die. I think it was called conscience.

* * *

><p><em>XD Hope you enjoyed. <em>

_Lemon _

_x_


	4. Fire

**Author's Note:** Third in my prompt list, Mello's POV talking about… Fire XD 'cause that was the prompt.

**Warnings:** Umm, not much. I guess just that I filled in Mello's parent's deaths etc. That's just it. Oh, and spoiler XD

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. End of.

**Dedications:** The prompters!

_:D_

* * *

><p>Fire<p>

When I was three, my mother died. She was a beautiful, talented woman who deserved nothing more than to live a full, happy life. But she didn't. She died.

Life's like that sometimes.

When I was four, my father died. He couldn't live without my mother. He just decided it one day, I guess, and got really drunk. More drunk than he'd ever been before, then tossed the rest of the bottles round the house. Lit a cigar, sat on the sofa and smoked it nearly to the filter. Then dropped it into the pool of vodka around his feet.

It was a Wednesday. I was at school when my father destroyed everything I knew.

When I was fifteen, L died. He was the closest thing I'd had to a father since the fire, and I think it broke me. I could deal with my mother dying, my father killing himself, my house and home burnt to ashes, the beams exposed and gaping holes forming staring eyes in the walls. But I couldn't deal with a man I only saw maybe ten times a year dying.

Stupid.

When I was twenty, I blew myself up. I don't seem to be able to get away from the fire, do I? It's cleansing, some people say, it purifies the soul. That's why they cremate bodies sometimes. I need to be cleansed.

At twenty one, enough was enough. Someone had to stop Kira, and I'd stopped caring quite so much about who got the credit for it. I was going to stop him, myself.

In the end, it was a heart attack that got me. But the flames were coming, the whole time. You don't ever leave stuff like that behind – like I said. I dealt with my father leaving me to fend for myself, never pausing to think I needed him. But the fire never forgot that really, I should have been in the house too.

Eventually, it got me.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading.<em>

_Please review! _

_Lemon _

_xx_


End file.
